


The Price of War

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cherryberry - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, War, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Underfell has invaded Underswap.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Price of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one's based on an idea that was thrown back and forth on Twitter between @keelywolfe, myself, and @Emilevik! Feel free to comment and even critique, I'm definitely sure I can benefit from both! :)

Edge couldn’t remember the last time he spent so much time training troops. For nearly the last 3 months, Asgore had commanded that he and Undyne take the troops they had and forcefully recruit who they could under threat of death and begin to train them. Edge was not one to question his king, but all this preparation for what? Such training was starting to take a toll on him as the weeks piled up and were filled with sleepless nights. 

Even now as he sat at his desk in his room, going over various plans and troops, he questioned what it was leading up to and for how much longer this would go on. With no response from Asgore or Undyne, it seemed that this weekend would be no different. His phone chimed with a group text and he took the time to see who had contacted him.

**Goody Two Shoes:** EDGE! IT IS TIME FOR OUR MONTHLY GAME/MOVIE NIGHT! WILL YOU AND RED BE JOINING US OR ARE YOU STILL ATTENDING ROYAL GUARD DUTIES?

Edge thought for a moment, it really had been too long since he had a break, let alone time to go visit his alternates. When he abruptly canceled the first time, sans, Blue, and Papyrus had accepted it without question. Rus, on the other hand, chose to blow up his phone whenever he could with gifs, puns, and those incessant memes nearly every day in revenge for his so-called “bailing”. If one caught him smiling at his phone, it certainly wasn’t to some nonsense cat video or an obnoxious selfie that he had to send every other day. No, most definitely not.

He quickly texted his standard decline, noting that he hoped he would be free soon to visit. He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed being able to relax in a ‘verse where one didn’t have to watch their back 24/7. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t abandon UnderFell and his post. 

**Smartass (ICE):** again, edgelord? you’ve been gone so long, i figured we scared you away with our pleasant hospitality. come on over, i’m sure i can put some pins in the couch cushions and throw some tacks in the popcorn. y’know, make it more like home.

He rolled his eye lights, but responded back with something he knew would get Rus’ marrow boiling.

**Txt:** I can only handle so much stupid in stereo, Ashtray. 

A litany of angry and nonsensical emojis lit up his screen right on cue and Edge shook his head. 

**Smartass (ICE):** That just means you need to come back and listen to me in Mono, you uncultured bonehead.

**Txt:** I will raincheck you on that, Ashtray. Say hello to Blue for me.

**Smartass (ICE):** :p :p :p :p :p

Typical, but certainly not the worst conversation he’d had with Rus. He placed the phone to the side and looked at the clock, he was due for the night shift in a few hours, he might as well try and sleep some, who knows he might actually need it. Red was due back to the house after his sentry shift as well. He needed to check in with him and confirm that all was well with him. Years of having his boot up his ass made him want steady check ins whenever he was out of sight.

Truthfully, Red wasn’t happy with Asgore’s change of plans. He didn’t like all this training with no reason why anymore than he did. So, in between his sentry duties, he was trying to infiltrate the Labs to see if anything could be found. Trying to snoop without catching Alphys’ wrath was near impossible though. Any hint of Red being caught trying to go under the Royal Scientist’s nose, was on par with a death sentence.

A familiar ringtone chimed and Edge nodded. Red had checked in, with a mustard bottle emoji no less, but standard and signifying that he was safe. Edge sent a middle finger emoji back and sunk into his bed, pulling the blanket over his head and hoping for a semi pleasant nap.

The night shift came and went, but as morning arrived he was interrupted as Asgore summoned him and Undyne as well as the first group of troops to a clearing just outside of Snowdin. It was extremely rare to see the Tyrant outside of his castle. At nearly 12 feet tall, he was a foreboding presence made worse by the amount of dust that covered his regal clothing. Gone mad with dust lust, Asgore was unpredictable and prone to outbursts that usually led to someone’s inevitable dusting. 

Edge stood to the side with Undyne, clad in his armor which had been shined to perfection. Much as Asgore was a mess, he demanded his army be dressed to the nines. He began his speech by going on and on about how today would be a day that would go down in their proud history. Edge glanced over to Undyne who returned with a slight confused shrug. Asgore was finally unveiling the reason as to why they had trained. It seemed that the Royal Scientists had discovered a part of the Underground teeming with resources that were prime for the taking. There was so much to the Underground that was still undiscovered, it wasn’t a surprise that perhaps life had been found.

Edge’s group of troops would be making first contact. Their mission: infiltrate and take everything in their path, kill or maim all who oppose the Tyrant. They were the most vicious and organized of his troops, they would certainly be a formidable foe for whomever they met on the other side. On cue, Alphys emerged from the shadows and materialized a large machine from a small cube in her pocket. It whirred to life and looked almost like an extended doorway, but the entrance looked just as the same as its exit. His troops saluted the Tyrant and lined up to march in. Asgore lifted his trident and slammed it to the ground, causing quakes to rumble the area and ordered them forward with a maniacal smile

Dozens scrambled forward, screaming their allegiance and roaring in the anticipation of bloodshed. Asgore met Edge’s eyes and nodded, signalling his time had come. Edge gave a few moments for his troop to fully enter and just before stepping through, he said a prayer for himself, Undyne, and his brother. With that, he crossed over.

There were moments of blinding whiteness that seemed to last forever before he finished walking through the doorway and he was met with the battle already in progress. No sooner did he step thru did he freeze with horror. This forest and the buildings were all too familiar. His troops were fighting what appeared to be civilians, civilians who were not prepared at all for a war. Blood and dust littered the area as Edge came to the realization that this was not the same Underground. The cries were becoming all too much and in the middle of the fray, a very familiar, albeit covered in marrow, orange hoodie came into view.

Rus was encircled by some of his troops and as he turned, he spotted Edge with surprise that quickly turned to hate. 

War had come to Underswap.


End file.
